A Whole New World
by FNL-33fan
Summary: Julie Taylor is the new girl in town, only Julie isn't the perfect good girl she is in the show, her getting into trouble is the main reason she's even living in Dillon. A few football players have set their sights on Julie, but only one will be able win her over. If you don't like AU stories, I wouldn't recomend this, but give it a shot, it could suprise you. Summary sucks, read!
1. Chapter 1

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter One: Dillon, Texas**

**Julie Taylor is the new girl in town, only Julie isn't the perfect good girl she is in the show, her getting into trouble is the main reason she's even living in Dillon. A few football players have set their sights on Julie, but only one will be able win her over. Who will it be? If you don't like AU stories then I wouldn't recomend this, but give it a shot, it could suprise you. Sorry if the summary sucks. This is my first fanfic so I am sorry if it's a little rough in the begggining, but I promise it'll get better as it goes on.**

It was a new state, new town, practically a whole new world. Julie Taylor just finished helping her parents unpack and decided to go to the Alamo Freeze for a milkshake. As she walked by all the houses she couldn't help but notice all the Dillon Panther signs, from #7 Matt Saracen QB1 to #33 Tim Riggins Starting Fullback. Julie mentally groaned wondering why her dad just had to torture her by making them move to the most football crazed town known to mankind. Julie at arrived at the Alamo Freeze, after a walk that feel like hours, but couldn't have been more than ten minutes. The second she was done walking, she was immediately regretting her decision to wear distressed denim skinny jeans, instead of a pair of shorts, the hot Texas sun of August was beating down on her like a drum. She took her hoodie off and threw it over her bag, showing off the somewhat reveling tank top Julie was walking through the door towards the counter she was met with a solid chest of muscle, it was safe to say she was very happy about it.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time?" She barked, walking past the tree in front of her, without even bothering to look back, but she could feel his eyes on her as he walked to a table that was sounded like it was surrounded by a bunch of idiot jockos. As she walked up to the counter she was warmly greeted by a guy that liked to call himself 'Smash' but the whole time she was at the counter he couldn't take his eyes off her breasts. _What a pig, _Julie thought. As she was handed her strawberry milkshake, she caught Smash looking at her chest once again, smirking, only this time she decided to say something about it.

"Word of advice, if you want to get into a girls pants, at least _try_ to make them think you're into them, not just their body and don't get caught looking at their breasts." She said with sickly sweet smile, seeing she whipped that smirk off his face. She found a seat by the window and sat down pulling her phone from her pocket.

_Hope you're behaving and being nice to your parents and not giving them anymore trouble, don't forget the real reason you're there. Love you sweetie! Aunt Shel. _Julie read, cursing under her breath. _Aunt Shelly doesn't even know the whole story! She can't lecture me on shit that wasn't even my fault. _Julie thought, but she wasn't about to tell her aunt that, especially not after she stood up for Julie and told her parents they were overreacting about the whole situation._  
_

_I'm trying Shel; it's harder than I thought it would be. I think I completely lost their trust. Well, I have to go, I'm about to get enrolled for school, Love you. _It wasn't a complete lie, Julie was getting enrolled for school, just not until her dad had to go to practice. _OK sweetie, I'll talk to you later. _Julie read her aunt's finally reply. Signing, she grabbed her headphones and played her first On-The-Go playlist on shuffle, the first song to play was Don't Let Me Fall by B.o.B.

Just as Julie was finishing her milkshake and getting ready to leave, a somewhat lanky looking guy wearing a Grey Panthers t shirt walked up to her.

"H-hey I'm Matt. Matt Saracen." He stuttered, a shy smile playing on the corners of his mouth, hand extended.

"Julie." She replied shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Julie, I was wondering, are you going to Dillon High?"

"Uh, yeah I am. Why?" Julie asked, wondering why the hell he wanted to know what school she was going to.

"Umm, I-I was just curious. Maybe I'll see you around then, it's not that big of a s-school." He said giving her another small smile. She Just now realized that he was trying to hit on her. _Great, first "Smash" can't take his eyes off my boobs, now I'm being hit on, in just the short span on 30 minutes. I already hate it here ._Julie thought with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Yeah maybe, but I wouldn't plan on it. I try to fly below the radar. Look, I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you Matt. She said, only lying a little, it was nice to meet a decent guy, but she recognized the name Matt off of one of the football signs she saw on her way over here and she refused to date another football player. They were all just a bunch of fucking jerks. She mumbled a goodbye before walking past him and out the door to start her walk back home.

About half way back to her house, Julie saw an old vintage store and went inside. She saw two things the second she walked in the door that were practically calling her name so she picked them up and when to try them on. The first item was a cropped denim jacket, for both hot _and_ cold days and the other item was a pair of denim shorts they both fit perfectly and were great for the current weather so she bought them. As she approached the counter, she noticed a help wanted sign.

"What type of job are you trying to fill?" Julie asked, looking for a way to make some extra cash.

"Just a part-time job, we need another person working behind the counter, and you might have to do some inventory here and there." The tall blonde said.

"Great, has the job, been filled yet?"

"No, not yet. You want it?" She asked.

"That'd be great but don't I have to, like apply or something." Julie asked, thinking it couldn't be that easy.

"Have you ever worked in a clothing store before?" Julie nodded. "Great then you have experience, you're hired."

"It's that easy?" Julie asked, confused. The blonde nodded. "Ok… When do I start?"

"How's tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow's great." Julie said smiling bright, glad for an excuse to get out of the house and not be forced to sit through one of her dad's brutally boring practices.

"Fantastic! See you tomorrow at 2. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tyra." She said.

"I'm Julie." She replied shaking her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said walking out and waving over her shoulder.

The second she got home she went straight to her and put on her new shorts, a form fitting tank top, and then throwing on an old t shirt over it, waiting for her dad to tell her it was time to go to the field, or as she likes to call it _hell_.

"So, how was your day Jules." Julies father, Eric, on the way over to the school for practice.

"It was fine. I gotta job, so I won't be coming with you to practice tomorrow."

"Oh, a job. What type of job?" Eric asked, trying to be nonchalant, but he really sucked at that, she could tell he was worried she got a job doing something that would get her into more trouble.

"Working behind a counter, at a vintage clothing store." She said, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"That's good, and to think I was about to offer you a job as the equipment manager." Julie rolled her eyes at his lame excuse of humor, he knew the last thing she wanted to do was spend more time doing something involving football. "So are you ready for school on Monday?" Eric asked, Julie just turned up her music to the point that it was playing through her headphones, hoping that he understood that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

She was glad that he didn't say anything else until they got there and that was just to tell her to wait at the bleachers until he got back from enrolling her into school. She did what he said and waited by the bleachers. After about ten minutes she sprawled out across the bleachers holding herself up with her elbows, eyes closed, soaking up the hot Texas sun and listening to music.

It wasn't until she noticed someone blocking her sun, that she chose to open her eyes.

It was Smash. She groaned, taking one headphone out not wanting to deal with the jackass again today.

"Hey there, remember me? I don't remember getting your name before, so I thought I'd come over and ask." Smash said, a sly smile on his face, telling her he wasn't there to just ask her name.

"It's Julie." She said putting her headphone back in her ear. She realized he wasn't done talking when he waved his hand in her face, and now she was pissed that he was getting in her personal space.

"There's a party after practice, at Tim Riggins place, you should come." He said smiling down at her, as if he thought he had her eating out of the palm of his hand.

"Sorry, but I'm busy." Julie replied glad to see his smile fade. Before she could put her headphones back on, he snatched the end of the headphones and took then, along with her iPod. She stood up at the speed of light, it was obvious she was ready to punch him but he would easily overpower her. "What the hell! Give me my iPod back you fucking jackass!" She all but shouted at him.

"Such dirty language coming from such a sweet mouth, Temperature by Sean Paul, that's a pretty fast beat song. You ever dance to that song? I would mind seeing that." Smash said winking at her. Julie's face was burning red and she was shaking with anger, she did the first think her instinct told her to do before she had a chance to stop herself. She kicked him were it would hurt the most; hoping he wasn't wearing a cup otherwise it would just hurt her. Thankfully he wasn't, and she kicked him hard enough to where he fell to the ground with a load groan, holding his now very sore nuts. She heard some of his teammates make sincere noises obviously knowing what it was like to go through that type of pain, while others were laughing that the fact that he got shot down and got kicked in the balls. Apparently things like that _did not_ happen to Smash Williams very much. Everyone loved him; he was the star running back for the Dillon Panthers for Christ sake.

There was just one person in the back of the group that didn't laugh or groan, he just watched, a smirk on his face. He had long shaggy brown her that fell into his eyes, but she did manage to catch a glimpse of his eyes, they were a warm hazel green like hers. The type of eyes that you just wanted melt into, she soon looked away and bent down to retrieve her iPod back, after that the crowd had cleared and they all got on the field ready to start their warm-ups. There was only one person left standing there and unfortunately, it was her dad.

"Uh, hey dad… how's it goin'?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't be able to get off that easily.

"Don't 'hey dad' me young lady. What the hell were you thinking? You could _seriously _injure a boy doing something like that!" He yelled his voice rising more and more with each word. She knew she was in deep shit for what she did but she didn't regret what she did, that sleazy douche deserved it, and she knew that by the end of practice her dad would be over it.

"Sorry, but the guy was being a total fucking jackass. He deserved that kick, plain and simple." She said regretting it the second it came out of her mouth. She didn't sound apologetic at all, just annoyed, and that was defiantly going to piss her dad more than ever.

"Bleachers." He said, Julie gave him an unbelieving look. _I can't believe he's doing this to me, I wouldn't have don't shit if that guy weren't being such a dick_, she thought. "NOW! You're going to run until you've realized that what you did was wrong."

"You're such an ass!" Julie yelled earning a few shocked glances from the team, as she starting to run up the length of the bleachers, one benefit to being a dancer is that she had strong legs so this would be that hard, or so she thought.

"That's twenty that you just added on yourself, keep this up and you'll be running the whole damn practice." He yelled in his authority voice that only worked on his players, it never worked on his daughter.

"I fucking HATE you, you suck!" She yelled still running up and down the long bleachers, as coach Taylor's team watched in utter shock, if they talked to him like that their ass was grass.

"That's another twenty! You want to go for a hundred? The way you're going it's a great possibility you'll be here all night." He yelled, Julie didn't say anything this time just continued running the bleachers, she knew from experience that he would keep her out here all night, if he felt it was necessary. "That what I thought, and give me your iPod." Julie stopped and shot him a glare, he gave the same one right back, she had after all learned it from her dad. Angry and frustrated that she got in trouble and not that ass hat Smash she grabbed her iPod from her back pocket and threw it passed him, into the grass behind him.

"That's five." He said trying to keep his voice calm; she just chose to flip him off and start running again. "That's another five, anything else you want to get off your chest while you up there?"Coach Taylor said his voice shaky with angry. She chose not to reply, her way of telling him she was finally done. He turned around to find all his players staring at him and his daughter with shock and wide eyes, not only realizing that Julie was coach's daughter but that she seemed pone to get in trouble, and she was definitely a person that will be talked about in the locker room.

"What the hell are ya'll looking at, get to work!" Coach Taylor yelled walking away from the bleachers and over to the field.

About half way through practice coach Taylor told the players to take a five minute water break and went over to his daughter who was now sitting at the top of the bleachers, in only her tank top and shorts, hair in a ponytail, with sweat on her face. He tossed her up a water bottle and asked her to come down; she reluctantly stood and walked down to her father. "Are you ready to admit that what you did was wrong?" he said, she didn't bother replying with an answer, she merely shrugged her shoulders as she took a long sip of water. "Jules answer the question." He said getting upset. She put the bottle to her head trying to think of a way to say the truth and not get in more trouble.

"What do you want me to say? Oh, I'm so sorry I kicked you because you said, 'Temperature by Sean Paul, that's a pretty fast beat song. You ever dance to that song? I would mind seeing that.'" Julie said using her best impression of a meat head jock. "Sorry dad I just don't apologize to people like that, and you were the one that told me not to, it's not my fault he chose to be a dick, it's his." Julie said, her dad didn't seem very pleased with that answer but he let it slide once found out what Smash had said.

"Why didn't you tell my Smash said those things?" Her dad asked trying to keep his temper down after finding out about what really happened.

"I tried but you wouldn't listen to me! You just told me to go run the bleachers fifty times!" Julie said her voice rising.

"I'm sorry about that, if I had known what happened he would have been the one running not you."

"Whatever, it's cool. Can I go to a friend's house tonight?" Julie asked planning on going to the party tonight, but if her dad knew that was what she wanted to do tonight he would automatically say no.

"What friend?" He asked nit believing her.

"Tyra, I met her today, she was the one that gave me the job she said I could come over tonight and she would tell me about the school and the town and things like that. So can I?" Julie asked hoping her would say yes.

"Fine just don't get into any kind trouble." He said.

With that he blew his whistle signaling the end of the water break, and walked back over to the field. Julie had a huge smile on her face as he walked away, knowing she got what she want, and that she was going to have a lot of fun tonight.

After Julie was done getting ready, her phone went off, she walked over to her bed and picked up her phone. _See ya soon ;) S._

"Shit!" she whispered/yelled at the text she received, deciding that she was definitely going to that party tonight. And she was getting wasted.

As she walked into the party, most of the male attention was on her, but that's because most of the guys there are footballers and saw the little show she put on. First, with Smash, then with her father. Some guys even clapped, while others threw themselves towards her direction, hoping to get a piece of the coach's daughter. She quickly dodged them going straight for the kitchen, hoping to find some beer or any type of alcohol. She wasn't disappointed, the second she walked into the empty kitchen she was greeted with a keg, several 12 packs of beer, and shots, lots of them. She downed two shots of vodka, loving the burning sensation it caused as it went down her throat, and grabbed a cup and filled it up from the keg. She chugged the beer like her live depended on it, but little did she know someone was in the kitchen getting ice out of the freezer, it wasn't until he said "hey" that she finally noticed.

"Oh umm, hey…" she trailed of realizing she didn't know his name, he most have noticed because he let out a small chuckle and then said,

"It's Tim." He said. That's when it hit her; this was his party, the guy that she ran into at the Alamo Freeze – literally – the only guy just staring at her at the field when she kicked Smash, he was #33 Dillon's starting fullback, and the host of the party she was currently at.

"Julie." She said leaning against the counter, taking a long swig of her beer_. He really does have the type of eyes you can just melt into._ Julie thought, but soon knocked the sense back into her, he was a footballer, and Julie _could not_ date another footballer. She had one telling her what to do and hurting her, the same one that was texting her saying '_see you soon,' _she didn't need one doing the same here.

"I know. That was quite a show you put on earlier at practice. I honestly thought you kicking Two-Zero was poetic justice, Smash needs his ass kicked every once in awhile. His ego'll get too big if someone doesn't punch him, or in your case kick him." He said with a smirk, moving over to lean next to her on the counter.

"Yeah, well thanks. This is a great party by the way, the music sucks, but other than that it's pretty good." Julie said with a mischievous smile on her face, daring him to call her on her remark about his taste in music.

"Hey, the music is fine; maybe you just don't have good taste in music." He said, nudging her in the side.

"Oh is that so? We'll see about that." With that Julie got up pulled her iPod out of her bra, earning an appreciative glance from Tim, and hooked it up to the iPod dock a played the song Temperature by Jay Sean. Within a matter of seconds the floor filled up and Julie turned to look back at Tim. "Now who has bad taste in music?" she said grinning before finishing off her beer, going from buzzed turning into drunk.

Two and a half hours, three shots, and two beers later Julie found herself making out with Tim, and then in his bed. After that everything was a blur.

**End of chapter one. what do you think? review and let me know, the next chapter probably wont be up for a week or so.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Awkening

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 2 – The Awakening**

**I'm so sorry about taking so long to put up this chapter. Review, good or bad, tell me what you think so I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. I forgot to mention this last time, but if you wanted to see any of the clothes mentioned in this story I have the links for them posted to my profile. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Waking up with a major hangover was not Julie's way of starting of a happy day, waking up in Tim's bed on the other hand was a different story. She hadn't remembered what happened between them, but waking up with nothing on and only a thin sheet covering her body, she had an idea. When she woke up her head was pounding, she couldn't even process a coherent thought, she was extremely grateful to wake turn her head and see a small bottle of aspirin and a tall glass of water, but noticed she only had an hour to get to work. She slowly dragged herself out of bed, took two aspirin, downed the glass of water, and struggled to find her clothes in his messy room. After she was fully dressed and looking half human, she tip-toed out of his room and into the living room, finding another party guest had decided to spend the night, only this one was a man that had passed out on the floor. She went to open the door, but was startled when she heard someone making noise behind her, and turned to see a man appearing to be in his mid-twenties, with short spiky hair and stubbly looking facial hair. He was wearing a white long sleeve button-up flannel shirt unbuttoned, with a plain grey T –shirt underneath, worn out blue jean, and tan cowboy boots.

"You must be Julie; I'm Billy, Tim's older bro." He said, a little too loud making her wince. The noise too much for her hung over state of mind. "Tim told me to take care of you while he went for an afternoon run. You must be pretty special; Timmy's never told me to take care of any other girl before." He said a little quieter noticing her wince.

_So Tim has a lot of girls coming in and out of here, good to know. _Julie thought sarcastically. Of course guys like Tim have girls yearning for them. The good looking star fullback probably has plenty of notches in his bed, unfortunately now Julie was one of them. She hoped he wouldn't go around telling everyone, but something told her Tim wasn't the type of person to do that, maybe some of the girls, the type that love to brag about being with the infamous fullback.

"Hope you like eggs." Billy said knocking Julie out of her thoughts and back to reality. She was starving, but she really wanted to get the hell out of there before Tim got back.

"Actually I'm not all that hungry, but thanks anyway." Julie said turning to go to the door once more.

"Please you're talking to the king of hangovers, you've gotta be starving." Billy said giving Julie a knowing look. "If you're worried about Timmy comin' back, don't worry, he usually goes for a two hour run and he just left about twenty minutes ago, you've got plenty of time before he gets back." Billy said just as Julie's hand reached the doorknob. Julie thought about what he said, then hesitantly walk over to the counter and sat down. Accepting the eggs he put in front of her with mumbled thanks she dug in, they won't the best eggs she's had, but they were helping fill her empty stomach and that was good enough for her. She watched as Billy walked over and tapped the guy passed out on the floor, he shot up and after a few long moments he left.

"So, you're new here, right?" Billy asked, coming to sit next to her, an unreadable look on his face.

"Uh yeah, how'd you know that?" Julie asked, curious as to how much he knew about her, other than being new.

"We don't get a lot of new people around here, so when someone does come into town it's pretty big news, but there's one thing you should avoid. He said, inhaling a big breath of air, once he exhaled he spoke, "you seem like a smart girl, but getting involved with Timmy is about the stupidest thing you could do. You seem nice and I just don't wanna see another girl getting hurt because Timmy couldn't commit." He said quickly, staring her down.

"I appreciate that you're trying to help, but I already knew this would just be a onetime thing, thanks for saying something though." Julie said as she finished off the remainder of her eggs and stood to leave.

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard that before." Billy said, his lips twitching into a small smile.

"Yeah? Well I've got to get to work, but it was nice meeting you." Julie said then walked out the door.

"Bye" Billy mumbled just before the door closed.

Work was a drag, it was alright at first, but with it being Sunday almost everyone was at church. Julie spent most of the day at the counter, fiddling with some clothes in front of her. She was livid when she got home, the second she walked into the door she was greeted with the TV blasting game types and footballers laughing at some joke a teammate cracked about Laribee's offense. She stood by the door for a few moments, until she put her bag down, slammed the door shut, and went straight to her room.

The second she was in her room she pulled out her cell phone, checking her messages. She had one new text from an old friend.

_I heard Shane talking about coming to see you; I thought you guys broke up.-Lynn. _Julie read the message, surprised to hear from her friend, she hadn't talked to her since she broke up with Shane.

_Yeah he texted me, we did break up, but now I'm worried. I moved to get away from him he can't throw himself back into my life like this._ Julie replied moving from her door to lounge on her bed.

_Look, I know what he did was beyond wrong, but he was at a party and he was tanked, you can't blame him for what happened._ Was what Lynn replied.

_The hell I can't, just watch me! He knew what he was doing, he could have easily stopped. I don't care if he comes, if he does I'll just avoid him until he leaves. _Julie said, getting very irritated.

_You know it's not that easy, he'll just keep trying to talk to you until you finally listen. _Just as Julie was about to reply, there was a soft knock on her door.

"Hey sweetie, how was work?" Her mother, Tami asked.

"It was work, not much to say, it wasn't even busy. We only had like three customers all day." Julie said, looking at her mother, you had an unreadable look on her face.

"Oh, well that's ok, it'll get better. You want to help me out with barbequing some burgers for the players?" Tami asked, obviously trying to get a chance to spend time with her daughter.

"Sure mom, I'll be out in a minute." Julie said as her mom got up to leave. She realized she was still in the same clothes she wore to the party and quickly changes out of them, putting on a simple pair of cotton grey shorts, a light blue tank top, and a pair of flip flops. She sent one last text to her friend before leaving the room. _I guess we'll just have to wait and see then._ That had been Julie's final reply.

Julie walked out into the kitchen to help her mom; she saw her dad was still watching game types with the team, only this time he was making them take notes.

_Flashback_

"_Alright let's get to work, these plays ain't gonna learn themselves. Coach Taylor said with the team gathered around the living room, taking notes, Julie stealing glances at her boyfriend of seven months now. He was watching her help her mom in the kitchen, all bubbly and swaying around in her own little world. He looked over at the coach, seeing his eyes glued to the screen he decided this was his chance._

"_I gotta go to the bathroom coach." Shane said, sending a wink towards Julie._

"_Down the hall, second door to your left, hurry back, we need to get these plays down by tomorrow." Coach said not even taking his eyes of the screen._

_As Shane got up and pretended to go into the bathroom, Julie made her way into her room. She was curious to know why he had decided to take such a risky move when her parents were just down the hall. Whatever he was going to tell her it must have been important._

"_Come to the party with me tomorrow, it'll be great." Shane said, Julie was a little disappointed that this was what he thought was so important, but she agreed to go. She didn't care where they were as long as they were together._

"_Great I'll pick you up at seven; we can grab a bite to eat before the party starts." Shane said, giving her a quick peck on the lips before walking out of her room and back into the living room. Once he was out of eye sight Julie turned to her closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear to the party, a gigantic smile on her face, from ear to ear._

_End Flashback_

Julie was whipped out of her thoughts by the sound a glass breaking, she hadn't even realized it until she looked down, but she was the one that dropped the glass.

"Dammit!" Julie shouted, everyone turned to look at her; she just ignored their stares and bent down to start picking up the glass.

"You need help sweetie?" Tami asked walking over to Julie. She just shook her head and told her mom to start the burgers, saying that she would be out to help. She hadn't even noticed that someone got up and walked over to her until he was bent down and helping her pick up the pieces of shattered glass.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked her tone sharp as she looked up to see that it was Tim helping her.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to help." Tim said, obviously a little taken back by her coldness. Julie stared at him for a moment, but quickly went back to picking up the glass.

Once all the glass was picked up and thrown away Tim went back to sit with the rest of his team, while Julie went out to help her mom with the barbeque. They didn't really talk much while they were outside, just the occasional small talk about how she was feeling about going to a new school. Then her mom brought up what happened inside with the glass.

"What happened? You don't usually drop things like you just did." Tami asked staring intently at her daughter. Julie really didn't want to tell her, it she did it would mean she'd have to tell her what happened with Shane, and she still wasn't prepared to tell her parents what really happened between them.

"Nothing happened, I just lost my grip and the glass slipped out of my hand, that's all." Julie lied, hoping her mom wouldn't be able to see through it. Something tells her she did though, her mother was giving her a disbelieving look, and she knew she'd been caught lying. Thankfully her mother didn't question her on it though.

"Okay sweetie, just be more careful next time." Tami said Julie merely nodded, grabbing the plate full of burgers and going back into the house. The minute she put the plate down all the footballers were pushing through her to get one, except for Tim, who was off to the side staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Julie stared at him intently for a few moments before turning to go out the door.

"Where're you going Jules?" her dad asked, he was giving her a look, telling her not to make a scene.

"Out." Was the only thing she said before she walked out the door, not bothering to look back, she knew her parents would be upset with her, she didn't need to see the look of disappointment on their faces at her cold response.

She didn't really go anywhere, just sort of walked around the neighborhood, seeing what was in the small town. Julie got back about an hour later and everyone was gone, except for two people, Smash and Tim.

"You two are great player and a huge asset to the team, but you can't let that get to your head." Coach Taylor said, Julie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, listening to her father try to encourage the boys to stay on top of their game.

"Not only do you have to work hard in practice, but you also need to stay on top of your school work, I kept you to here because I've heard about y'all getting the cheerleaders to do your work for you." Coach Taylor paused staring them down, telling them they'd been caught.

"Actually it was the rally girls, sir." Smash said, Julie just chuckled; she knew he was going to be in shit for trying to be smart with her dad.

"I don't care if it was the honor's society, y'all are to do your own work from now on, and if I hear you haven't been," He paused looking at them a serious look on his face, "Y'all will be off the team." Julie tried not to, but she couldn't hold it in anymore, she cracked a stiff laugh at the look on their faces. She quickly stopped, regretting her decision once her dad turned to her a mischievous look on his face.

"You think this is funny, Julie? Julie remained silent; she knew that speaking was not the best option for her right now. "Since you find this situation funny, you'll be their tutor until their grades go up." _Just another thing to add to this shitty ass day, _Julie thought, she was so mad at her dad now, why did he_ always _make her do something involving football or football players, when all she wanted to do was avoid them .

"That's so unfair, and you know it! I just got a job; I don't have time to tutor your stupid players." Julie shouted, causing her mom to come out of her bedroom.

"What's going on out here? I was trying to talk to Shelley, what the hell are y'all yelling about now?" Tami questioned looking between Eric and Julie, seeing the anger looks on both their faces, she put the phone up to her ear, promising to call her sister back later.

"Dad's making me tutor Tim and Smash." Julie said trying to lower her voice. Tami looked at Eric and he nodded.

"Well I don't see the problem with that, and if you don't have time because of your job, have them come there after practice and tutor them there." Tami said, giving Julie a knowing look, she knew that she had enough time. Julie groaned in frustration.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to them." Julie said turning to go to her room, slamming her door shut once she was in her room.

"Stop slamming the damn doors!" Eric shouted from the living room.

Julie grabbed her iPod, walking over to her over bed, putting her headphones on and blasting her music, she laid down, trying not to think of how awful tomorrow would be.

**Sorry this was a shorter chapter. I had a busy week and didn't have much time to work on it. I am currently looking for a beta to this story, if you are interested, please don't hesitate to PM me. Just a reminder that I have links to some of the outfits worn on my profile, check them out if you want. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 3 – The Reunion**

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows, it means a lot. I know people are reading this story because I see the views and follows, but not many people are reviewing. I'm not going to say that I need a certain amount of reviews in order to update, because that just wouldn't be fair, but I would really love to know what you are thinking of this story. Positive or even negative feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I made this one longer to make up for the shorter one I put up last time. Tell me what you think. I would also like to thank clemsongirl26 for agreeing to be my beta. This is the u****nedited** version of chapter 3, as soon as clemsongirl26 is done editing this chapter I'll replace this with the edited version.

Julie was in the store hanging up clothes from the dressing rooms when she heard the bell on the door ring. Assuming it was Smash and Tim she just said to sit at the tables in the corner of the store, without looking up. When she finally looked up to see it wasn't them, instead it was the person that she'd been dreading on hearing from again ever since she got that text on Saturday night. It was Shane. He looked the same; he still had the long dark eyelashes, bright blue eyes, and short black hair, only now he had stubble on his face making him look a somewhat older than seventeen. Seeing Shane brought so many memories back into Julie's head, of the party he took her to, of him getting wasted, and the worst memory of all, his naked body on top of her as she screamed, hoping someone would hear and come to help her. Nobody ever did.

When he had finally passed out, Julie ran the hell out of there. She went to Lynn's and told her what happened, she let Julie spend the night telling her everything would be okay, Julie stayed up that whole night crying. Lynn kept telling her the same thing over and over, that everything would be okay and that she loved her, trying to calm her down and comfort her. Nothing Lynn was saying helped get rid of the pain she was feeling at what Shane did to her.

When Julie went back to school after that he hadn't even remembered anything about what he did to her; Lynn told Julie she should forgive him and that he was just drunk, she said he would never do anything like that unless he was on something or completely tanked. That was the day Julie stopped talking to Lynn and she hadn't talked to her until Lynn had texted her last night.

With the rush of emotions she was feeling at seeing Shane again, everything started to become blurry more and more memories of what happened between them came flooding through her mind. Of how he tried to talk to her after she told him what he did to her, all the times he tried to apologize to her, and when he'd gotten so angry at her for ignoring him that he grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her into a wall, telling her to listen to what he had to say.

Julie left after that, scared of what he might do next, begging her parents to let her stay with her Aunt Shelley in Dallas. They said it was okay, but not to expect anything permanent. Julie was there for a month, until she started acting out and getting into trouble, her parents had Shelley drive her back to Houston after she got sent home from school for cussing out a teacher. Shortly after that, Eric got a new Job, as the head coach of the Dillon panthers. Julie tried to hide her relief but she was having a hard time doing so, her parents never knew about what happened between her and Shane, they still. Julie only told her parents that they had gotten into a heated argument and she decided to end things. She could tell they thought there was more going on, but they didn't push her to talk about it.

Julie couldn't control all the memories coming back to her, things were getting louder, blurrier, and the room was starting to spin, but then everything went black. The last thing Julie heard was her body hitting the cold floor, another ring of the bell on the door, and the sound of four people running to her side.

"Julie! Shit is she gonna be okay? Should we call the hospital?" Julie heard a voice that she soon recognized as Tyra's.

"No, look she's waking up." Julie heard Smash say, as she slowly started to open her eyes. Once everything stopped moving and her vision was no longer fuzzy, she noticed it wasn't just Tyra and Smash next to her, but Tim and Shane too. Seeing Shane that close to her had her bolting up in a second, she was immensely regretting that when everything started to spin again. Taking a second to steady herself, she realized she was no longer on the cold floor, but instead on one of the tables with an ice pack being pressed against her head by Tyra.

"How long was I out?" Julie asked, removing the ice pack and slowly standing up, moving as far away from Shane as she possible could in the process.

"At least ten minutes, maybe more." Tyra said, following Julie's line of sight to see that it was Shane making her so uncomfortable and almost scared looking.

"Who moved me to the table?" Julie asked hoping it was anyone but Shane.

"I did. Are you okay?" Tim asked, speaking up for the first time, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Julie said giving him a small smile, which he returned. Julie noticed Tyra seeing the exchange and saw her become even more confused. Tyra can Julie a look saying 'we'll talk about this later' before getting back to work.

"Hey, Jules, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shane asked, staring right at her, making Julie squirm under his uncomfortable gaze. She looked anywhere but at him, hoping to avoid the question. After several moments Shane cleared his throat, this time when Julie looked up into his eyes, all she saw was angry and irritation.

"Fine, guys get started on your work; I'll be back in a minute." Julie said, turning away from Tim and Smash, following Shane outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Julie shouted, turning red with angry from all the things he did to her. She looked up at him to see the same look in his eyes as the day he slammed her into a wall, pure rage. Seeing that look in his eyes caused Julie to quickly to a few steps back.

"I came to see you! You haven't taken any of my calls or texts since you left Houston to stay with your Aunt Shelley in Dallas for like two months, I wouldn't have even known you were in Dillon now if it weren't for Jake!" Shane yelled getting angrier by the second. _Dammit Jake! I knew I shouldn't have told him anything. _Julie thought.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to just show up, expecting me to take you back! Not after you hurt me! Not after you raped me." Julie screamed, she lowered her voice on the last part worrying she might be heard, tears threatening to stream down her face.

"What do you think their talking about?" Tyra asked, watching Julie quickly back away from Shane, before continuing the heated discussion with him.

"Shit, I don't know. From the looks of it, I'd say it's pretty serious though. It looks like she's screaming at him." Smash said, squinting, trying to read their lips.

"Dude, she went outside to talk in private, not to have you trying to read her lips. Tim spoke up, staring at the couple arguing.

"That guy gives me the creeps. Did you see how freaked out Julie was to see him here?" Tyra said watching Shane grab a hold of Julie's wrist, pulling her to him. Tyra was half way to the door, ready to kick his ass when he let go, but she stopped not wanting to make a scene.

"She's scared, you can tell. Can I go get her before something bad happens?" Tyra asked, looking at the two boys pretending to focus on their homework, and then back to Julie and Shane.

"I'd give her a few more minutes. She can handle herself. Trust me; my kids are still paying the price for my stupid mouth. One thing I know is to never say anything about her dancing all sexy, or her perfect body again, or at least never in front of her again." Smash said with a small smirk, Tyra groaned giving him a look of disgust. Tim just stared at him, anger flickered in his eyes for a split second, but nobody noticed as it was gone in an instant.

After that everyone got back to work, or at least pretended to work.

"Look, I'm sorry! How many times to I have to say that before you'll just fucking forgive me? Shane shouted, grabbing a hold of Julie's wrist, pulling her closer to him. She shoved him off her, he let go seeing Tyra walking toward the door.

"You took something I can never get back! I was saving my first time for when I fell in love! You took that from me, I'm never going to forgive you! I hate you. Julie said, the tears finally falling. She turned to leave, only to be grabbed by the elbow, and violently turned around.

"I wasn't done talking." Shane said, letting go of her elbow and looking toward the door to see Smash and Tim staring directly at him, both shaking their heads, warning him not to touch her again.

"Well I was." Julie said walking into the store without looking back, until she was inside, and that was only to lock the door to make sure he didn't follow her back inside.

Once she saw him walking away she grabbed her elbow rubbing the spot where he grabbed her, knowing it was going to have a bruise later. She whipped her tears away before turning around to find Tyra, Smash, and Tim looking at her, all with equal looks of confusion and shock, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Are you okay Julie?" Tyra asked walking toward Julie, pulling the small blonde into a hug, which she returned. Julie only knew Tyra for a few days now, but was surprised by how comfortable she made her feel; she knew that Tyra would have her back no matter what. She found out today that she actually has at least half her classes with Tyra; she's a junior, but even though Julie was only a sophomore she was in most of the junior classes. She had a few classes with Smash and almost all her classes with Tim, the only classes she didn't have with him were art and dance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Julie said, letting go of Tyra to go to the counter and grab her bag, she pulled out her phone to block Shane's number, something she realized she should have done a long time ago. Before she could do anything, she saw she had a new text from him. _It's not gonna be that easy next time. You won't always have your friends around to bail you out. – Shane. _In that moment Julie threw her phone across the room without thinking and saw it hit the wall before falling to the floor in pieces. She saw Smash and Tim flinch while Tyra gave her a 'Yeah you're fine alright, we're _so_ going to talk about this when they leave' look. Julie just nodded and went back to putting away clothes.

"I need help." Smash said looking up at Julie, who had just finishing cataloging the clothes on the shelves. She walked over to see he was working on an Algebra II/Trigonometry question, math wasn't exactly her best subject, but she knew enough to be in the advanced class. She also saw Tim's work to see he was working on Pre Calculus.

"Alright what do you need help with?" Julie asked, he already got through over half the assignment without her help. Why would he need help now?

"Well, the problem is, Graph - 435o in standard position. I have no clue how the hell I'm supposed to do that." Smash said looking down at his paper frustrated, then back up at Julie looking for help. Julie sat down next to Smash grabbing his paper and started to do the problem, explaining how to do it so he would understand.

"Start from the initial side on the horizontal axis, positive direction, rotate 435 degrees in the negative direction to locate the terminal side which is in quadrant four. It helps to note that 435 degrees = 360 degrees + 75 degrees" Julie said walking him through the problem, watching him start to slowly understand what he was supposed to do on the next problem.

"Okay, I think I got it now. Thanks." Smash said looking at Julie, who had a small smirk on her face, before he looked back to Tim winking. Tim just rolled his eyes. Julie saw this and wondered what he was rolling his eyes at.

"How are you doing Tim?" Julie asked, looking over his shoulder at his paper, he looked like he was struggling on his last problem. She sat down next to him and waited for him to say whether or not he needed help.

"Okay, I may need a little help on this last one." He said, Julie looked at his book and read the problem in her head. Determine whether the equation for the graph shown has the form y = A sin Bx or y = A cos Bx (with _B _0) Then find A and B. She studied the graph for a moment before grabbing his paper, explaining step by step the answer to the problem.

"Okay, so step one. From the graph of _y_ = _A_ sin _Bx_, you see that the function has one maximum and one minimum in a period. Similarly, from the graph of _y_ = _A_ cos _Bx_ you see that the function has one minimum in a period. Using that, the given figure has the form _y_ = _A_ cos _Bx_." Julie said slowly going through the problem, seeing Tim nod, slightly understand what she was saying.

"Okay, but what about finding out what A and B is?" Tim asked looking at Julie, she told him that was step two and three and went back to looking at the problem in front of her.

"Step two, from the figure, we can see that the amplitude is _A_ = _π_. We know that half of the period is 4. And so: ½ (2 π/b) = 4" Julie said, looking down at the book to start working on the finally step.

"And step three, _B_ = _π_/4, so the equation is: _y = __π cos π/4 x. _Do you understand it now?" Julie asked, looking at Tim as he nodded, smirking at her.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Tim said as Julie got up and went to the counter seeing a customer walk in.

"Hey, I'm done so we can leave now, right? Smash asked, looking at Julie as she was getting ready to help Tyra lock up.

"Yeah go ahead, you don't have to ask me when you can leave." Julie said going the back room to make sure the door was locked.

"Okay. Are we meeting here tomorrow?" Tim asked, gazing after Julie as she gracefully moved around the store, checking that everything was ready for closing.

"No, tomorrow's my day off. I figured I'd just meet y'all at the field and then we would go to the library of something." Julie said, turning to look at them as they both nodded, agreeing with her idea.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Smash and Tim said walking out of the store. Julie turned around and was met with Tyra staring her down. She tried to shrug it off, but even in the short amount of time she knew Tyra, she knew that she wouldn't back down that easily.

"What the hell was that earlier? You were practically shaking, you seemed so scared." Tyra said concern in her eyes, but her words were stern, expecting answer. Julie wasn't prepared to tell her everything, so she chose to tell the truth, leaving out some major details.

"He's my ex, his name is Shane. He came to see me to talk about getting back together, when I said no, he grabbed my wrist and that freaked me out, I was scared because of that not because of him." Julie said lying hoping Tyra couldn't tell. By the look she had in her eyes Julie knew that Tyra thought she was lying.

"I don't believe you, there's no way you're telling me the whole story." Tyra said, eyeing Julie looking for more answers, truthful ones. Julie looked down, not wanting to tell Tyra what happen, but not wanting to lie to her either. Tyra has been there for Julie in the few days she's been in Dillon, and she doesn't want to ruin their newly formed friendship by lying to her.

"No, I'm not. I'm not ready to tell you everything yet. I promise I will though, eventually." Julie said, grabbing her bag, giving Tyra a small hug promising to see her at school tomorrow.

"So how did the tutoring session go?" Tami asked as she helped her daughter but the dishes away. She looked to her daughter expecting an 'appropriate' answer. Julie just smirked, knowing what was going through her mom's head.

"Honestly? It wasn't as horrible as I thought; I was expecting them to be loud and obnoxious, but they were quiet most of the time, they only spoke when they were going over work or needed help." Julie said, thinking this tutoring thing may not be so bad after all; it's only been one day though, she's not expecting them to be like that all the time.

"That's great. Where are y'all meeting tomorrow?" Tami asked as Julie handed her the last dish to dry off and put away. Once she put the last dish away she turned about to Julie who shrugged.

"I don't know, I figured I would meet them at the field, and then we could go to the library or something." Julie said, walking toward the door to grab her bag, then headed to her room. She just got in her room when she realized she forgot to tell her parents about her phone. She was dreading this conversation since she broke the damn thing; she can't imagine how it'll actually go down.

"Oh, and I thought I should let you know, I broke my phone today. I wasn't my fault though; I accidently dropped it in the sink at work today." Julie said, hoping it was a reasonable enough lie, so that her parents wouldn't question her on it. Thankfully her dad had decided to put on a game when she mentioned this and he hadn't even noticed what she said, he just nodded. Her mom on the other hand knew better, she saw there was more to the story then she was leading them to believe.

"Julie bear, can I talk to you in your room for a minute?" Tami asked as Julie winced and the childish nickname her mom had for her. She just nodded, not wanting to make a scene in front of her dad and get into any more trouble. Once they were in her room and the door was shut, Tami turned to her daughter with a knowing look. Julie groaned, sitting down on her bed. _Why does she always have to be so observant?_ Julie thought, her mom sat next to her, waiting for Julie to tell her what really happened.

"Shane came to see me, and we talked about the possibility of getting back together, which is never, just in case you were wondering." Julie said looking to her mother; Tami just nodded looking at Julie waiting for her to continue. Julie took a deep breath not wanting to go on; she knew her mom would be disappointed in her. Even though she was mean and sometimes cold to her parents, she always hated seeing that look of disappointment wash over their faces, when she did something she knew they wouldn't have approved of.

"And?" Tami said, looking a Julie, wanting her to continue. Julie looked at her mom for a brief moment before looking the patterns on her covers.

"And, I got pissed that he just showed up like that. After we were done talking I grabbed my phone to see if I had any messages, I did, only one from Lynn telling me that Shane was going to be coming to see me. I got mad at him for being an ass and at her for not telling me sooner, so I threw my phone against the wall without thinking, and it broke. I'm really sorry, I knew I should have told y'all the truth but I just didn't want you to be disappointed." Julie said in a rush, it wasn't a complete lie; the only thing she said that wasn't truthful was the text. She didn't want her mom to know that the text was from Shane, if she did then she would know that there was more to the story. When she looked at her mom she didn't see the disappointed look she was expecting, instead she saw that she understood and that she was grateful to see her finally digging out of the hole she buried herself in by telling her parents the truth about something.

"Okay, I understand sweetie. I'll talk to your dad about getting you a new phone, but this time; try not to throw it against a wall." Tami said with a smile as Julie let out a small chuckle, it had been a long time since she had an actual conversation with her mom, and she forgot how good it could feel to just have her mom listen and not judge. She missed talking to her mom about things; she hadn't had a conversation that didn't involve some type of yelling since she got back from Dallas.

"If you ever need to talk, whether it is as your mom or your guidance counselor, you know where to find me." Tami said getting up to leave. Julie stood and embraced her mom in a warm hug, something she hasn't done in a very long time.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Julie said letting go of her mom, her mom smiled grabbing the doorknob.

"I love you too sweetie. I'll talk to your dad before we go to sleep tonight." Tami said walking out of the room a bright smile on her face.

Julie turned to lay down on her bed, feeling that weight she had on her shoulders lighten, she felt better then she had in months. She felt like she might finally be ready to talk to someone about what happened to her, she knew she still wasn't ready to talk to her parents, but the fact that she was ready to talk to someone was a start.

**I've put Shane's picture up on my profile if you want to see what the evil devil looks like ;). I know this chapter was pretty melodramatic, but the next one will be better, I was planning on adding some sassiness to chapter four to make up for all the drama in this chapter****. Review and let me know your thoughts! I was also planning on adding an appearance of Jake, Lynn, and maybe another friend in an upcoming chapter. If you have any thoughts, comments, or ideas about what should go down when Julie's friends decide to come down for a visit let me know through a review or PM it doesn't matter to me.**


End file.
